1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication technology, and it particularly relates to a terminal apparatus for transmitting signal containing predetermined information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Road-to-vehicle communication has been under investigation in an effort to prevent collision accidents of vehicles on a sudden encounter at an intersection. In a road-to-vehicle communication, information on conditions at an intersection is communicated between a roadside unit and an in-vehicle unit.
In a vehicle-to-vehicle (inter-vehicular) communication, information is communicated between in-vehicle units
Where, in addition to the roadside unit and the in-vehicle units, the information is transmitted also from terminal apparatuses carried by pedestrians, it is desirable that the transmission opportunities are ensured for all of these apparatuses.